


Burning Love Come Crashing Down

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Crack, F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Season/Series 02, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Samuel T. Anders is now dead to Lee Adama. And it's Kara's fault. (Featuring crack!Lee and his delusional angst)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Love Come Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> This needs some explanation. Over at [](http://pyramidofdreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**pyramidofdreams**](http://pyramidofdreams.livejournal.com/) , we're having a Kara/Sam rewatch starting with Resistance, and the discussion went a little off topic into how famous Sam actually was. And I brought up the point about how in Scar, Lee seems to not know who Anders is, even though his dad picks him out on sight later. My personal canon for this scene is that Lee was a secret fanboy of Sam and the C-bucs before the Cylon attack, and was kind of bitter that Kara didn't bring back an autograph, so he pretended not to know or care who Sam was. [](http://lyssie.livejournal.com/profile)[**lyssie**](http://lyssie.livejournal.com/)  said I should do fic about this, and so here is the crack!comment!fic result.

"Kara in there?"

Lee gave Helo a cautious look. He didn't know the guy at all, and the fact that Kara seemed to know him well wasn't necessarily a recommendation. Oh, and he brought back a Cylon. Which should have been his first thought, but...

"Yes, but I'm not sure she wants visitors," he said, polite at least.

"Brooding, huh," Helo said.

Lee was slightly surprised. "Yes, actually. I didn't think she liked Caprica that much."

A hint of a smile played around Helo's mouth. "She doesn't. She told me that."

Lee frowned.

"Did she not tell you?" Helo asked, then tried to hide a grin. "The people we met with on the planet, who helped us get back here—they were the Caprica Buccanneers."

"You're kidding," Lee protested, after his first moment of shock.

"No, seriously," said Helo. His eyebrows went up and then back down. "Yeah, wow. They survived the nukes, and they've been running a little resistance. After everything that was lost, I didn't think about—I followed the team pretty close, but I never thought I'd meet them on the run."

Helo wasn't even looking at Lee, talking more to himself than anything. Lee didn't pay it mind, still— "The C-bucs survived?"

"The whole team, yes," said Helo, looking down to notice him again. "If you can believe it, Samuel T. Anders is the resistance leader—and he's pretty damn good. Even Kara admitted it, and—well, yeah, she's not a critic anymore." There was that little half-smile again, but Lee wasn't sure what it meant.

Lee blinked, too caught up in being stunned to think clearly. "That pyramid ball—she wouldn't let me touch it—is it autographed?"

Helo snorted a little through his nose. "Actually, I'm not sure I want to know what the significance—anyways, no, Kara refused to let any of them give autographs."

"Wait a minute," Lee said, putting up his hand, brow creasing a little. He had just realized— "You and Kara just left them all there? With that big ship?"

"Not big enough," Helo commented pointedly.

"Still, you could have at least brought Anders back—he could have been a beacon of hope to the fleet," Lee protested.

"I doubt he'd have left his people," Helo started, "but, yeah, you do have a point." He paused. "On second thought, I don't think Kara was thinking about sharing whatever he symbolizes."

Lee paused too. "Why?" he asked, vaguely cautious as he always was when asking about Kara.

Helo eyed him, and Lee remembered that he barely knew the man.

"Yeah, she wasn't happy about leaving him behind," Helo said. "I kind of need to talk to her, though, so..."

Lee stepped aside and let the big man past. He was still a little off-guard. Anders, the one celebrity he'd ever thought about getting a photo with, and Kara had met him. A bitter taste rose in his throat. No, not met him. Fell for him. What had they done on that planet anyway? And where Helo could see it? Lee knew Kara, and that had him feeling uncomfortably suspicious.

And kind of disappointed. He had taken Anders for a better guy than that, indulging groupies. Or, regardless of that, he'd have thought Kara would have scared him off. Lee was the only one who could deal with her, really. Other than Helo—but apparently they knew each other from way back. Lee was suddenly suspicious of Anders' motives, and wasn't so upset that Kara had let him stay behind.

Still, Lee would have to surreptitiously see if that pyramid ball of hers was autographed. He needed at least one bit of luck in the mire they were all caught in.

ooo

"I am hung up on a dead guy, and it is pissing me off."

Kara's words were ones that Lee had feared for some time, but he was hot and bothered and in no mood to let her have it easy. Definitely wouldn't let her see how more bothered the words themselves made him. "Anders, right?" he feigned ignorance just so she might squirm. "On Caprica, the resistance fighter?"

It wasn't so sweet an idea as he saw the way she acted, turning from him with a muttered, "Yeah, well, Samuel's dead so what does it matter."

Lee was too drunk and pissed to remember exactly what he said then, only that Kara smacked him—ouch—and then kissed him and left. He thought she kissed him, anyway.

But standing there, alcohol blurring his vision and his thinking, he realized the sad truth. He was Kara's rebound. And not just any rebound, but her rebound from Samuel T. Anders. Pyramid star who was supposed to die along with the rest of humanity, but who had not only survived but stolen Kara just as she was starting to like him again. He should have frakking guessed.

He hated Samuel T. Anders. He hated all 6 foot 3 of him, with his 7.4 average, and eighteen personal full saves. He hated him for being smooth with that pretty little mouth of his, probably flaunting every bit of his toned body too, when they were down on the planet. Lee could visualize it perfectly.

He fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable. Grabbing the ambrosia bottle from where it lay tipped on the floor, he stumbled over to his locker. Rummaging in the back, he took his little box of things that always accompanied him, and dug around for that stupid little trading card. The one with the stats, the one with that pose that said "Frak me, I've got great arms", the one that had come in some stupid little frivolous thing that needed advertising. Lee liked the team, sure, but he'd only kept it because it might be collectible some day.

Well not frakking now. Giving a bitter, piercing look to the little picture, he tossed it in the trash and downed some ambrosia. Stupid C-bucs. Why had he ever cared for such a pointless game? Stupid C-bucs and stupid sports star divas like Samuel T. Anders.

If Kara ever did bring him back, Lee planned to take him down a few notches.

ooo

The whole deck was talking about it. Sure, the mission was pretty high profile and all, but this was different. Lee heard the titters, heard that Adama and Tigh himself had come to meet him, and all he wanted to do was grit his teeth. After all this time fighting for their very lives, and they could still be star-struck?

Lee had to see it for himself to believe it. After hearing that Kara was showing him around, he knew exactly where to find them. Sadly.

Putting on his polite face, he walked into the room and—gods, he was kissing her, and they were giggling. It was like some kind of bad dream from back in high-school.

He said something snarky, and Kara did notice him enough to hug him, but by the time she said it was time to meet her man...he got the distinct impression that she was long gone. And then he saw Anders. Really saw him. Lee had briefly held a notion that maybe they just shot him on screen in a way to make him look flattering—no, no, that was just him. And damn him, he probably knew it.

Lee just watched as he tried to charm him, shaking his hand, offering a drink. He was good, he was really good.

Then Kara made some quip about Dee, and before Lee could be offended, Kara was all over Anders. It was overwhelming Lee, but he couldn't help twisting the knife further in himself by looking back once more before closing the door. Damn, Anders was good at that.

No, really good. Lee stood outside the closed door, realizing that he hadn’t even managed to say one snarky thing to Anders. No, he’d just stood and let them at him, all dumbstruck and pathetic.

Gods, why couldn’t Kara have fallen for Grip-Key? Why’d she have to reject him, and then take his one potential bit of joy with her? And why, if Samuel T. Anders was such a big disappointment, could he not just say it to his face?

Frak him. Frak them. Whatever. He didn’t even care how many things she’d get autographed. Samuel T. Anders was dead to him. It wasn’t as if fantasy pyramid had survived the death of the Colonies anyway.  



End file.
